Who killed Uzumaki Naruto?
by snuggledingo
Summary: when the Hokage winds up dead. a Detective investigates the life of him what lead him down this road. and the person or persons responsible secrets will be told lies will be brought to the light. Nar/? Lee/? OCXOC Shika/? sas/? neji/?
1. prologe

I don't own anything except original characters Naruto is owned by someone else

Prologue

Every story has a starting off point as does every case. My life has been a endless track of cases and stories leading to where I am at this moment Kohona the capital city of the grand order. I heard of this place in my youth when my friend Naruto came with the pervert, he was teaching him ninja stuff something I will never understand nor never care to. I know how to defend myself, in my youth I learned a martial art and became a black belt in it I guess I was inspired by the ninja with the golden locks to take it up.

But this tale in my life starts 2 years ago.. I had a good place in the mountain village and collected things from around the world from my job. I am a detective I can't tell you where it is due to reasons of my reputation. I am famous and have solved many cases one of them brought my a threat to my life. Causing me to hire a ninja named Taro and a relationship was formed. I was 15 when I saw Naruto again he had a squad under him and was moving up in the ninja world he even helped me on a case at that time.

We kept in touch and stuff my line of work I don't come home much. Just to check my mail and stuff. but works been slow and was taking a break at the time, then one winter evening, I was in my study at the time a nice fire and a copy of usagi yojimbo in my hands reading the adventures of my favorite rabbit when a fox appeared before me with a scroll in it's mouth, I stood up and put the manga away for now and looked at the fox.

"normally clients contact me through other means like messenger hawk or something." I tell the fox with a smile "the fox dropped the scroll and sighed "the contract for foxes is ready for you to sign," he said devoid of emotion I wish I was that lucky. I choked back a tear and was on the verge of crying "you knew the cancer had spread to his brain that is why he left you. Minoru" the summons said it made it's way over to me I smiled as I found it comforting to me in a way. As I pet the fox reminding me how much Taro meant to me.

I couldn't sleep that night I spent most of it in a western drink called scotch as I drowned my heartache along with it, during the night long drinking fest I signed the contract with the foxes, unfortunately I didn't have enough chakra to summon them, but lucky for me I had a smart summons as they put it the fox that delivered the message would stay with me and work as a liaison to the foxes I smiled as I decided on giving the name of Taro hoping I could keep a connection with the ninja I once loved.

Soon a year and a bit passed and I was into a vice of mine what was book collecting and I was still in the grasp of a terrible depression that effected my work Taro slowly helped me out of it. I feel right now I am telling too much of my life. I need to get at the beginning of the case at hand the day I was summoned to Kohona.

"are you going to get out of bed?" Taro asking me as I kind of nod as I heard the mail arrive "get the mail for me Taro, I am going to shave and shower." I muttered as I got up my head ringing as I turned on the shower, a half hour later I walk down stairs and put the kettle for my tea "any thing important?" I asked the fox as he leaped onto the counter before starting to eat his meal. "you have a scroll from the Kage of Kohona." said the fox in between bites. I walked to where the mail was normally kept and read it,

the Kage was troubled, I read the scroll two times making sure I understood the crisis that currently plagued his mind. I smiled as I mused the note included a one way teleportation jitsu that. I at the time needed to get out of the house. "Taro Get me my tea we're going on a trip." I said with a grin as I walked to my closet and pulled out my detective kit and my travel bag.

I locked up my house and belongings hoping that they would be safe with Taro and I followed the instructions. I soon felt the world was spinning as I soon found myself where I am at this moment. I walked towards the gate showing them my papers. Soon me and my fox made our way to Hokage's office. I looked around the town and at the mountain at the previous 6 kages that protected this place, I noticed that uzumaki's wasn't carved into it yet I guess he has other things to worry about beside an monument to himself.

I walked into the office to find the kage buried to his neck in papers I of course laugh causing him to look up at me with his blue eyes and whisker scars "you look like shit ." I said to him jokingly "i should know I aspire to look like it." Minoru," said Naruto as he embraced me in a hug "it's good to see you I am Sorry about Taro, I wanted to be there but" I looked at him "i know you were busy with paperwork and other things." I replied as I sat down and pulled out a notebook.

"so how are the kids," I asked causing him to smile "they are great they have my eyes and their mother's brains." said Naruto as he pulled out a picture from his desk and handed it to me. When it dropped. I picked it up and looked at it and smiled "they do look happy, I would like to see them one of these days." I replied as I handed it back. I jotted something down in my book as he looked at me. "i am sure you'll see them, you are staying at my place while you are here" he said with a smile as he pushed a button for the intercom. "Lee, can you come in here for a minute."

I watched as a man with a bowl shaped haircut walked into the room and a green suit. "Hokage-sama," he said with a smile "you have summoned me." "yes, please escort my friend to the Hokage mansion." he nodded and picked up my bag before bowing to Naruto I followed the ninja as we made our way out of the tower.. I mused as I looked at him jump onto a roof I shook my head "um, lee I don't do roofs I prefer to walk." I stated casing him to jump and land near me "yosh! You need more youthful fire," he said with a grin and a thumbs up "Naruto-sama has lots of it he is a great ninja." I nodded before walking slowly through the village "i am not a ninja," I said quietly "Uzumaki hired me for my skills,"

"and what skills are those." asked Lee I looked at him with a smile "your a ninja you figure it out yourself." I muttered quietly as we continued our way to the mansion before making me trip "well you have no formal training, a ninja would have stopped the fall." said Lee as he helped me to my feet "so you must be here for some other reason." I brushed the dust off my pants before continuing down the road. "you're weird lee" I commented quietly as I wrote something down in my notebook before looking at his uniform and noticing the little things. Soon I reached the mansion and I began to remove my shoes not wanting to ruin my host floor. "well thank you for walking to my door, best wishes to your wife and child." I was about to walk inside before I was stopped by lee.

"how do you know I am married and have a child." asked lee I smiled as I looked at him he did his best to hide the fact he was married no wedding ring. But I smiled at him and began to explain "first the bags under your eyes, I assume you are use to the hours but your wife I think has been sick for a bit second on your left shoulder you have a white stain, if it were a stain from a sexual nature you would have removed the shirt. So I deducted it was a stain you received when you were in a hurry. And thirdly you still have lipstick on your neck." I handed :Lee a handkerchief. "I'll see you around." I quickly walked inside and the staff found me a room. I decided to sleep right a way.

I woke up in the middle of the night sweat drenching me as I looked around. I began to search for my beef jerky I tend to chew when I can't sleep at nights. I looked out the window at the stars and wondered what the after life was like and soon fell asleep, dreaming of my lost love.

Authors note: there you have it chapter one is done now some things to go over

#1 my detective character is based on Holmes, I never seen the newer movie but I based it on the books. His addictions will be down played but at times they will be there so that is that.

#2 parings: before we get into a ship argument Naruto has kids but they have taken his wife's name now I won't say who it is nor will I reveal Lee's wife's name at this time I am working on the back story.

#3 summons: I know I mentioned a summons mainly the fox summons. I know what some people maybe thinking "you gave your oc the fox summons Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him shouldn't he have the fox summons?" First of all Naruto has the fox in him still I haven't seen shippen yet but here is how I see things Naruto has a fox demon in him I feel there are fox summons are a different group a balance of good and evil. Because Naruto has the toad summons I believe there is a giant Toad Demon floating around in the Narutoverse.

#4 I don't hate Naruto and I know this story is called who killed Naruto Uzumaki and yes he dies but I don't hate him

#5 I would like a beta reader for this and other stories

# 6 there will be maleXmale relationship but I won't be writing any 'personal' details it is going to be M because of the graphic violence

that is about it

til my next chapter take care earthlings...i mean my fellow human beings


	2. Chapter 1 ain't no grave

Chapter 1

I made my way towards the Hokage's office around 9am, I've been here in this village for a week mostly keeping to myself. It's quiet I guess but I still feel like the whole town is keeping a secret it makes me nervous like I am going to be jumped and stuffed into a giant wicker-man. I shake my head from that thought and need to stop watching those type of movies before I go to sleep, I make my way to his office smiling as I expect to see lee sitting there but instead finding a woman with black hair in bun shape I smile at her, but secretly avoiding a bit of eye contact.

I have suffered through the years a phobia logical in my own mind. it's called Gynophobia, the thing is I can talk to them when they are in groups and stuff it's just I am alone with one of them I get scared and want to crawl into a hole and hide I made my way towards a ficus planet and attempted to hide from her. But it didn't seem to work

"sir," she said with a warm smile causing me to shiver and hide some more "can I help you?" I shook my head no and continued to hide from her the secretary then pressed a button summoning 2 anbu to the room I looked around at them slowly making it to my feet and slowly regained my voice and confidence "i would like to see the Hokage I have an appointment" I muttered quickly as I could avoiding eye contact with the woman. I sat there wondering how long Uzumaki would keep me waiting here for as I nervously looked at my fog watch, soon his voice came from the intercom, it didn't sound right though. It was raspy and a bit gritty. I marked this in my note book as I made way into his office.

I walked up to the Hokage's desk and smiled my usual smile as I looked at him as saw that he was a bit paler then usual "you don't look that good Uzumaki " I said with a sighed "your wife and the village must be working you to the bone." he glared at me and stifled a growl I seemed to have upset him in away "i am joking, you need to laugh more." he sighed before replying to me "i can take a joke about myself but don't joke about my wife Minoru." I nodded as I began to write in note book about Naruto's current health status, wondering if he gracefully deflected my question. "so," I muttered as I looked at him "why did you want to see little old me?"

"Minoru, your one year younger me," he chuckled before coughing a bit "as you know the world is changing, and alliances are getting stronger and stronger, well my and the other Kages have decided on a joint government." I looked at him in shock "and you think you can accomplish this, well good luck with it my friend." I then stood up and was about to leave a little disappointed being used as a board to bounce ideas off "sit back down I haven't finished." said Naruto with a smile.

"we also decided on a joint force as well." said Naruto as he pulled out a book from his desk I smiled as it was one I gave him awhile ago "i was fascinated with this book the groups of officials in it F.B.I, C.I.A, MI6, and others that I decided on creating on a force like it to deal with crimes of ninja kind within the cities, and I decided you should be in charge of it."

I sat there looking at him in shock, "no," I replied as I stood up but stopped turning around "you knew what happened to them." "i thought of that," replied Uzumaki as he pulled out a badge hoping to lore me to his idea. "look Uzumaki I feel it's not the right time to be Holmes was a detective until his 50's" I said to him with a sigh "Holmes is a fictional character," replied Uzumaki as he put the badge away as I looked at him with a smile "yes, I read the books you sent me, I found them to be enjoyable." I sat back down before Uzumaki looked at me "if you won't take on my side project right now, how about an apprentice?" I sighed "fine, but I get to choose who it is" I said as I stood up and headed to the hospital.

It was a short trip to the hospital, I love them to be honest. I made my way down the clean halls and looked around at the medics eying them. Medics have great chakra control, Taro was a medic for a time being but war had started causing him to go into the front line he killed numerous ninjas. I shook my head knowing once I start to think about him the waterworks will soon follow. I try my best to keep my composer as I make my way to the head medics office.

I walked in and found the area empty I sighed as I took a seat waiting for the doctor to show up. I looked at the desk at the picture sitting on the desk and smiled as it showed a young Uzumaki and I looked at the other side to find a picture of the team that visited me when I was younger. When the door opened distracted me and I saw her.

"oh god, not you." mutter sakura to me as I looked at her a smile. To everything there is an exception, and sakura was the exception ' look, I was told to meet the head doctor of the hospital I didn't know clowns ran the place.' I thought this of course "hello sakura long time huh?" I instinctive grabbed my shoulder as phantom pains made it throb in pain "why are here?" asked sakura as she made her way to the desk "good question, I have requested an apprentice." I said with a smile handing her a not with Uzumaki's sign on it.

I look at her and sighed "i know your upset over the little accident the last time we met." "accident" sakura said to me with the coldest eyes one can muster "you peeked at me in the hot baths, then accused my of even being a woman. Your lucky I just broke your shoulder." I sighed "that wasn't my fault sai brought sake and then over drunk ramblings he said he saw that you had a." I was interrupted by my explanation by sakura slamming her hand on her desk "your the only woman I ever saw naked ever," I watched her reaction changed a bit. "find your apprentice and leave," she said with a sight blush on her cheeks I stood up "before I go, can you look at Naruto for me it seems to me he is getting paler and paler." I asked her "i will check on him when wants me too, not when some two bit detective asks me to" I looked at her writing something in my notebook as I left the room making my way down the halls.

It seemed like a while before I found a lecture hall and entered inside. "ah, good," said a person standing in front of the room "Dr, Uchiha mentioned that you will be by," "she did," I said with a smile "that will make my job easier, I am the great detective of the mountains and I am looking for an apprentice and... " I was interrupted by the doctor up front, "No that wasn't it your here to help demo how to give a proper lumbar puncture" I looked at the doctor in shock backing away slowly. "wait a minute now, that wasn't why I am here, I came here for an...."

my head hurt I muttered as I found my back was hurting as I slowly sat up. "stupid pink haired bitch." I looked around as saw a person looking at me, "what do you want," the figure came closer and I saw how he looked he had distinctive hair like a pineapple his eyes seemed to convey a bit of knowledge as well "i heard of you," said the man as he helped me to my feet "have you Nara?" I replied as I looked for my walking stick "so what happened to me while I was out? " "a lumbar puncture right now they are running it. In the lab, I decided to stay behind because to be honest this medical stuff is troubling at times." said the Nara as we left the room "so why are you training to be a doctor?" I asked him wanting to know more about him "i am not. I am training to be a medical examiner, the dead need a voice." he said I was liking him more and more "yes they do, so Nara what is your first name?" "Murakami," said the Nara with a smile as he helped me down the hall "that is an interesting name." I said as he set me in a wheel chair allowing me to rest.

we talked for a bit about movies him liking the newer movies from the west as I was a fan of the classic ones our conversation was interrupted by Dr, Uchiha I sighed as I looked at her "what in the world happened to you?" she said with a look of shock "you, sent me into a room where I was a Guinea pig for a bunch of medical student. What do you think happened?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice "a lesson she replied as she looked toward the Nara "is he going to be your choice." the Nara looked confused as he looked at me and at sakura "well I haven't asked, " I stood up as I looked around I really need to invest in a cane. "Murakami would you like to join me for dinner I would like to discuss a few things with you. "um... sure I just need to clean up first I will meet you out front." said Murakami as he left in a hurry.

I walked with him as we continued our previous conversation I notice he wore the standard Nara garments or what I assumed what they would look like on my assumption "do you have a favorite place we can go there if we like" I said to him as he pointed out a place I looked at it and smiled his love of western culture it was a burger joint I haven't been to one in years honestly not many places here served the foreign delight I held the door as we both entered the place.

It looked like an similar restaurant in Kohona I looked on the walls as they were pictures of famous celebrities of 20th century America Murakami walked to a table whose photo above it was James dean. I sat across from him "this is an interesting place." I said as the waitress brought us the menus "i loved going here as a kid," said Mura to me as he quickly glanced at he menu "my sensei brought me here after we passed our test." I looked at the menu at the while studying the boy me "has Uzumaki been here, I am sure he would love these over the top places" I said to him with a chuckle "no, the Hokage only eats out as the ramen stand" said Mura as the waitress came to take our orders "i will have a double cheese burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake." "um I'll have the same," I muttered as I looked at him as the music in the restaurant started to play a song by the clash. "so how long?" Mura asked me with a smile "pardon," I asked him not understanding "how long until you kiss me, that is why you brought me here, I mean that is what you want." I blushed when he said this but lucky for my our meal arrived and I quickly accepted the distraction.

After the meal I ordered some pie, I smiled as I answered his question "i didn't bring you here for a date Mura, I as you know am a great detective." I said with a bit of pride in myself "Dr, Uchiha, calls you an hack," said Mira with a laugh "Neither-less am looking for an apprentice, and I have chosen you." Mura looked at me and smiled "wow, let me think about it for a minute, work on my medical training or learn from a hack." "i am not an hack, I have an astute knowledge in many fields mainly in forensics and my record for conviction is 32 to 3 so I prove to you I am as great as I say I am." Mura looked at me as he smiled "that is not what I see," he said confidently "oh," I smiled at him "tell me what you see then."

Mura took a sip of water as he looked at me "you take some pride in your appearance you haven't been sleeping well," he said as he looked me while I tried to keep a straight face "you have a habit of biting your nails when you nervous." "is that all you see?" I asked him getting a nod from the Nara I took a look at him "first of all your too smart for your own good you get bored easily like your cousin and I assume the rest of your family your an Amerophile, deciding a medic was easy for you getting a simple job as a medical examiner seemed like a great way to stay unnoticed but then you realized the work load. Now you already made up your mind about taking my offer,"

I looked at him with a smirk "i guess the great doctor can be wrong." said Mira as he paid for our meals. "she isn't the great doctor The 5th was the great doctor." I replied as I held the door for him. We were walking along the street he scooted a little closer to me as I moved away from him "your quite affectionate, Nara." I said to him as we reached his compound "I'll come by around 9 we'll start your training. Then." I watched the Nara nod as he hugged me causing a blush. He then left me alone as I looked up in the sky wondering if it was too soon for me to move on.

Authors notes: thanks for those who read my story and a thank you goes to **vash3055** for alerting my story It's a start

fun fact time, Murakami's name comes from a movie called Stray dog directed by akira kurosawa and stars my favorite actor Toshirō Mifune my fav film of his is the seven samuai. But I am rambling again

I still need a beta until then I am bound to make grammatic and spelling mistakes

music that inspired my writing this chapter is johnny cash american recordings VI: ain't no grave

until then tale care everyone


End file.
